Sick Days
by FracturedFantasyFox
Summary: Just something cute and fluffy I put together for a sick Reim roleplayer who happens to like Breim. … Break is worried. Reim has been sick. He's NEVER sick. Yet here the brunette is, in bed for days. Though, when it turns out that he has something a little different than the flu, Break might be just the doctor's orders! Light and fluffy Breim shipping, don't like, don't read!
1. Day 1

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness! This is just something that I threw together for a sick friend of mine a while ago. Since these first two chapter are horribly short though, I'm posting them together. I'm updating daily.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the plot! Which is mostly fluff anyways. **

The impossible had happened. Reim wasn't working at his desk.

"It's the apocalypse! If Reim-kun isn't working, then there's no other explanation! Everyone knows he would only leave if the world was ending!"

Break says. He sits there for a few minutes in silence, as though expecting the man to pop out of nowhere like Break often does. He sighs.

"Eh? Where's Reim-kun?" Break wonders out loud. He tilts his head and shrugs. Well, nothing to worry about surely…


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned, there would be a lot of shipping going on everywhere**

Break goes by Reim's office and notes that there's no Reim. Again? How busy was that Strawberry Head keeping him? Maybe he should check in… but then again, he had more important things to do than try to fight his way into the Barma household to see the brunette. So why did he feel a little wrong?

**A/N: I promise they get longer after this. **


	3. Day 3

The first thing Break does in the morning is use his magical object teleporting abilities to appear in Reim's office. Still nothing and the paperwork is only piling up. This was very unlike Reim. Reim never let paperwork pile up! It was almost always done at the end of the day, except on those days when the load was too much even for him or when.  
>"Reim, did you get sick on me now?"<br>Break gives a shake of his head and sighs,"Ah, such a troublesome man. I'd better check up on him."  
>Because he's Break, he then goes into a hidden trapdoor in the floor he kept just for sneaking in and up on Reim. It's so fun! Then because he's still Break, he magically appears in the night stand cabinet in Reim's room. He climbs out and sees Reim in bed. He gives a little frown. Reim shouldn't be in bed, not when Break is up! Reim always gets up earlier than him!<br>"Neh, Reim, why are you in bed?" Break asks, poking the brunette's cheek. When the man doesn't respond, Break humphs and pokes his forehead instead,"Reeeeeim! Get out of bed! You've been here for 3 days! When are you gonna get uuuuuup! I'm bored!"  
>"Break?" Reim squeaks. He looks up, flushed, and hides under the blankets.<br>"Reim… you're sick? Well that's not good. You're not allowed to be sick! Get up!" Break says, trying to haul the sick man out of bed.  
>"Break…" he just repeats. He sighs,"Why don't you just go. I'm sure you have better things to do with your time than me."<br>"Reim?" Break says, concerned for once. He sighs and leaves,"Feel better soon."  
>Reim snuggles further into the covers. He couldn't face Break, or life really after <em>that<em>.


	4. Day 0 (Memory)

**A/N: Sorry I'm so late… I have no good excuse. **

**Disclaimer: No end. **

* * *

><p>Reim looks in on Break while bringing some more paperwork to his office. Recently, he had been getting a lot of marriage proposals for some reason, he suspected Sharon had something to do with it. Maybe her and Oz, she <em>did <em>brainwash him with all those romance novels and, _shudder_, **fanfiction ** after all… Break has turned down or run off everyone else, but he seems like he might be enjoying this one.

"Oh my, you are the cute one, aren't you? So ~sweet!" Break tells her.

For some reason, this doesn't set well with Reim, at all. He looks down at the paperwork in his hand. Suddenly he feels really bad and is too tired to finish it. He drops it off and goes to his room.


	5. Day 7

**A/N: No worries, you didn't miss any chapters, I just skipped some days. Here's the good part finally! Enjoy! Also, Oz is just a tad out of character because I made this for my friend and we have a bit of an in joke that Oz was brainwashed by Sharon into shipping, namely by romance novels and fans. Also, we frequently have Oz sneaking around the vents and spying on his/Sharon's ships.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned…**

* * *

><p>Break was honestly starting to get worried. Reim was sick, avoiding him, and refused a doctor of any type. Of course, Break won't allow himself to stay worried, so he decides to get his mind off of it with some Oz teasing. Let's see, he'll need feathers, candy, a pineapple, a chair, some cats, Alice, some bunny ears, a star, some trees- His trail of thought, if you can call it that, is stopped by the uncute brat himself.<p>

"Break is scheming isn't he? What's wrong? Bored without Reim? Or are you just being Break again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Break asks. He's not sure whether to be flattered or offended.

"I mean Break is being a brat again!" Oz teases.

"You're the brat!" Emily says. She seems kind of amused by Oz's teasing of Break though.

"Well, maybe I am! Either way, I bet Break is bored because Reim isn't here."

"Yeah, he's sick and refuses to see any doctors! Of course, I guess they're kind of useless anyways."

"They're definitely useless when it comes to this! That's because Reim isn't really sick."

"He's faking it! And to think I worried about him!"

"Well, I guess he _is _sick, but nothing a doctor can cure. You see, Reim is l-o-v-e-s-i-c-k! And he's sick for you!"

"EH?! Lovesick, for ME!" Break says. Though, it _did _make sense kind of. Reim did put up with a lot of stuff from Break. Why else would he do it except love?

Break hides a blush behind his sleeve. Reim loves him?

"I've gotta go somewhere," Break mutters.

"Don't forget to kiss him!" Oz calls

Break turns redder as he climbs into the cabinet that was conveniently there. Soon he's in Reim's closet again, only stepping out after his blush calmed.

"Neh, why don't you tell me what's wrong Reim? Why haven't you been talking to me?" Break asks, sounding teasing, but also sincere.

Reim shakes his head before putting it in his pillow. Break hmphs before going over there and lays in bed with him. The brunette turns to him, shocked,"Br-Break! What are you doing in my bed?"

"Since you're not coming out, I'm going in!" Break says. He cuddles up to him.

Reim turns red. "B-B-But-"

"No buts! Now, tell me what's wrong!"

"N-Nothing! I'm just sick!"

"Hmm, perhaps. Though a little blonde birdy told me that you might be _lovesick," _Break teases. Reim turns dark red, but it makes sense. Maybe that's why he's felt awful without having actual sick symptoms.

"Lovesick…?"

"Yup! Could it be for me?" Break asks. He gets within an inch of the other man and even he can see the dark red of his face. He can even hear the now swiftly beating heart. He chuckles,"I'll take that as a yes." He closes the gap between them. He smiles/smirks at Reim.

Reim puts his hand to his lips, heart fluttering and face dark red. His stomach feels a little twisty and he can't seem to think straight. Is he actually getting sick now? If that's so, why does he want to be _more _sick. Was it possible that he… actually likes Break! The albino's arms wrap around him. Reim smiles.

"Feeling better?" Break asks.

"Much."

"Good! You can't even IMAGINE how much paperwork you have!" Break says, back to his joking self again. Reim groans. He'll NEVER catch up after this long! Break chuckles and cuddles him,"Which is why I pulled a few strings and got some others to take care of it until you feel better. I think you could afford the rest of the day off. So, how about a date?"

Reim blushes even deeper, but looks sad suddenly,"What about that girl though? The one who wanted to marry you… you said she was sweet…"

Break's eye widens and then he starts to laugh,"Is _that _why you've made yourself sick! Reim, I said that because I just drenched her in 10 gallons of chocolate!"

"10… gallons… of chocolate?!" Reim kind of squeaks. Where did he get that much chocolate!

"Yup! That woman really was detestable, so what else would I do!"

"Where did you get that much chocolate?"

"Na-a-ah! That's my little secret!"

"Break…" Reim says, then he chuckles,"you're crazy, you know that?"

"It's very fun that way! So, date?"

"Why not?"

"Al-Alright," Reim says, happy and a bit embarrassed.

"See you tonight! Oh, and Oz, you can get out of the vent now."

"Oz is in the vent?"

"Hi Reim!"

Reim groans, but all in all, today had been great.


End file.
